As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, a conventional optical disc device 100 is provided with a base 101, and an optical disc guide member which limits the movement of an inserted optical disc 102 in a widthwise direction (arrow 103a) generally perpendicular to a direction of passing of the optical disc (that is, a loading direction and an ejecting direction) and forms an insertion path is provided at the base 101.
Also, there is provided a roller member 105 which is urged downward (arrow 103b) relative to the inserted optical disc 102 so that the roller member can contact the inserted optical disc 102 and can convey the optical disc 102 by transmitting power thereto so as to effect the loading and ejection of the optical disc 102. Further, there is provided a power source (showing is omitted) which is engaged with a gear 105a provided at the roller member 105 so as to rotate the roller member 105 (see, for example, FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 of JP-A-2003-248995).
In this optical disc device 100, a lever member 106 is provided at the roller member (105)-side relative to the optical disc guide member 104, the lever member having a shaft portion 106a for contacting an outer periphery of the optical disc 102 when the optical disc 102 is inserted.
Further, there are provided a plurality of light-receiving elements 107a, 107b, 107c, 107d and push switches 108a, 108b for detecting displacement of the lever member 106 by contact with a projection 106b provided at the lever member 106.
Incidentally, the push switch 108b is provided at such a position as to detect a maximum displacement of the lever member 106 in a direction of arrow 103c, and can detect the 12-cm optical disc 102. Light-emitting elements (showing is omitted) for emitting detection light are provided in opposed relation respectively to the light-receiving elements 107a, 107b, 107c, 107d, and the detection light is blocked by the optical disc 102 so that the passing optical disc 102 can be detected.